erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Cameron
.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Cameron. Overview Cameron is very good-hearted in personality, and due to his weak physical status, any attempt he makes to participate in or win a challenge is often met by encouragement from others, particularly members of the Mutant Maggots. His ingenuity is also seen as an asset, prompting several people to seek an alliance with him. When he is pitted against Lightning in the finale, he easily gains the support of every other contestant (except Jo). While Total Drama All-Stars initially starts well for Cameron, he progressively becomes more paranoid and distrusting than he was in his previous cycle. Sierra's affections, his "villainous" team, and a hidden evil frighten him to the point of having faith in almost no one. Throughout all of it, he does manage to add a new name to his list of friends and stay loyal to two old ones through the most problematic circumstances. Alejandro The two had little to no interaction in the beginning of season five as they were on different teams, until Cameron switched teams in Moon Madness where they began to develop a minor conflict. Alejandro didn't seem to like Cameron, most likely viewing him as being useless due to his physical stature, and always refers to him as "Little One". Likewise Cameron doesn't trust Alejandro due to his reputation. In Moon Madness Alejandro, along with the rest of the Villains (except for Gwen), coldly stare at him when he approaches and greets his new team. He continues to torment him on his first day as a Villainous Vulutre, joining Heather in mocking him during breakfast. Cameron and Gwen join the other contestants to vote for him, as part of Heather's plan to eliminate him, but it failed as Alejandro had the McLean-Brand Chris Head at the time. In Suckers Punched Cameron along with the rest of the Vultures no longer trust Alejandro, after he eliminated Heather, and all angrily mock or glare at him. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Mal attempted to frame Alejandro for rigging the votes, but Alejandro gets one step-ahead and plants the evidence to frame Mike. He watches Cameron getting angry and confused at Mike, and appears amused by this. Later Cameron is under the delusion that Alejandro is one of the many contestants that is out to get him and refuses to trust anyone other than Mike and Zoey. During the challenge, Alejandro finds Cameron in a hole (after falling in) and was hanging for his life from a root. Alejandro offers to pull him up, but Cameron turns down his aid as he still doesn't trust him. Alejandro attempts to convince Cameron that he was being deceived by one of the people he trusted, but Cameron refuses to believe him. Unable to persuade him, Alejandro leaves Cameron, knowing fully well that he will eventually fall, but no longer caring. Chris announcing that the helpers are allowed to win the prize money in The Final Wreck-ening does not get the best of Cameron, unlike Alejandro and Heather. Cameron confronts the couple reaffirming his loyalty to Zoey and declares he would not let them advance in the challenge. However Alejandro is amused by his threat, knowing Cameron was too weak to stop him. However Mike takes the weight off his friend's shoulders by baiting Alejandro with Fang's tooth, causing the mutant shark to chase him. Anne Maria In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, when Cameron was blown aside by a second explosion, he crashed into Anne Maria’s hair, angering her and prompting her to call him “four-eyes.” In Ice Ice Baby, Cameron started choking on the hairspray that Anne Maria was obliviously spraying next to him at breakfast. She noticed his trouble and apologized, telling him that at least his lungs are now waterproof. In Finders Creepers, Cameron found himself constantly trying to get Anne Maria and Mike to stop making out and participate in the challenge, resorting to yelling at them for the first time ever. As Cameron raced ahead towards the skull idol, Anne Maria warned him to look out for the spider, which instantly caught him. and "Vito's" attention in Finders Creepers.]] In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Cameron rode on Anne Maria's shoulders in the water-skiing challenge. When she claimed that Zoey was trying to "saber-tooth" their team, Cameron corrected her by saying the correct word was "sabotage". After the Maggots won the challenge thanks to Cameron, Anne Maria congratulated him along with all of the others as he was taken away. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Anne Maria supported Cameron to win just like everyone else. Following the chaos of the monsters being released into the arena, when Ezekiel jumped down into the arena and tried to get a kiss from Anne Maria, Cameron appeared and knocked him unconscious, saving Anne Maria, which she shows gratitude back saying "Thanks Doll." When he won the million dollars, Anne Maria told him that he should use it on either his hair or shoes, saying "both need a lot of work." B carries Cameron to shore in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!.]] In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, when Cameron was struggling to stay afloat, B eventually helped him by walking up to shore with Cameron standing on his shoulders. Shortly afterward, when trees in the distance started collapsing as something approached the beach, Cameron jumped onto B’s back as the contestants ran off, with B carrying Cameron effortlessly to the finish line. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, B supported Cameron to win just like everyone else. However, when Lightning is seen winning in Lightning's ending, B is the only person seen smiling. Brick In Truth or Laser Shark, when Cameron indirectly gave out his own secret, Brick comforted him by telling him he doesn't need to embarrass himself since the challenge is over. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, when the entire cast found themselves under attack by an army of mutated gophers, Brick saw his former teammates Cameron, Mike, and Zoey being attacked by one of the gophers. Despite his new teammates Jo and Lightning telling him to leave them, he refused to leave any man behind and saved them by knocking out the gopher with his team’s statue. Although this cost his team the challenge and resulted in his elimination (due to his statue breaking), he saved their lives, and after he was placed in the Hurl of Shame, Cameron, Zoey, and Mike all appeared on the Dock to render a final salute to Brick, which Brick returned. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Brick supported Cameron to win just as almost everyone (except Jo) else did. When Cameron announced that he would split the prize money with everyone else, Brick said he would use his share to go to fashion school. Cody Although never having met Cody, Cameron is aware of how Cody was treated by Sierra in the third season and pities him. In Saving Private Leechball, Sierra begins to hallucinate him as Cody. Having learnt from Cody's experience, Cameron refused to be subjected to what he endured at Sierra's hands. Courtney Cameron and Courtney were initially members of the Heroic Hamsters but both were eventually transfer to the Villainous Vultures due to certain reasons (Courtney in Saving Private Leechball proves to Chris that she acts nothing like a hero and is better off as a villain while Cameron in Moon Madness was transfer to the Villainous Vultures after he tries to quit the season). During their time on their original team, they didn't really get along, as Courtney constantly insulted the incompetence of the team and bossed everyone around, including Cameron. She was also disgusted by Cameron's friendship with Sierra. Cameron on the other hand appeared to be afraid of Courtney. Courtney was happy about Cameron's transfer to the Vultures, as it meant the "newbie" target was held by him. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Courtney mocks Cameron for failing to fix his glasses and reveals in the confessional that she is planning to eliminating him the next time their team lose. Mm In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Cameron was convinced by Mike/Mal to try sabotage Courtney's relationship with Scott, in order to get Scott to join them. Mal convinced Cameron to kiss Courtney and make it look as though Courtney was the one who kissed him, making Scott loose his trust in her. When the two of them bump into Courtney and Scott, Cameron executes the plan and kisses Courtney in front of Scott. In the confessional, Cameron was delighted about the kiss as it was his first time. Their plan work and Scott was under the impression that Courtney is cheating on him. Dakota In Truth or Laser Shark, Cameron was pitted against Dakota for the final part of the challenge. He eventually managed to defeat her, win the challenge for the Maggots, and more or less caused her elimination that night. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Cameron seemed to be more fascinated than horrified at Dakota’s gradual transformation over the course of the episode, thinking of it as a potential magazine cover story and not showing much concern for Dakota. Dakota presumably voted with him and Mike against Scott, but was eliminated when Scott used the immunity idol to save himself. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, along with everyone else, Dakota supported Cameron to win in the season finale. Dawn In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Dawn supported Cameron to win against Lightning, and was noticeably frightened when Lightning savagely beat Cameron over the head with a spiked club. DJ In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Cameron is noticeably excited when DJ appears. Cameron's quiche is also the only food that actually impressed DJ, until he found out what it is made of. Duncan In Saving Private Leechball, Cameron was able to eliminate Duncan from the challenge although he was actually targetting Gwen, who Duncan shielded from Cameron's shot using himself. In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, the two of them, along with Zoey and Scott, are partnered for the challenge as the raft is the only functional boat left since Mike/Mal broke the others. Later, Duncan compliments Cameron's "villainous" plan of making their raft move faster. Ezekiel In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, as Ezekiel is about to kiss Anne Maria, Cameron threw Lightning's helmet at him, knocking him out. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Cameron and Gwen are pair up against the deranged ex-contestant after he had already captured the other contestants. Cameron volunteers to distract Ezekiel to allow Gwen to defeat him. After getting his attention, Ezekiel spits acid on the ceiling aboove Cameron, causing a cave-in and Cameron is crushed by the rocks. His injuries were so severed that he is removed from the competition later that night. Gard Gwen .]] In Moon Madness, Cameron recieves a greeting smile from Gwen when he joins the Villainous Vultures while everyone else simply glares at him. The two of them quickly become friends and often helped out one another. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Cameron begins to distrust Gwen, believing that she is one of the contestants who voted for him in the previous episode, and ignores her for most of the episode. However, his trust in her is restored after she save him from near death and helped her to win the challenge. Heather In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, when the zeppelin first flew in low over Camp Wawanakwa and the boarding ramp lowered and crushed Cameron, Heather stepped down the ramp, further crushing Cameron, with no sign of remorse. Cameron and the other four remaining contestants had to defeat Heather in the challenge. Ultimately, it was Cameron who stopped her when his rocket crashed head-on into her zeppelin, causing an explosion that destroyed both aircrafts and sent Heather and the zeppelin plummeting into the ocean. In Moon Madness, Heather is seen glaring at Cameron when he's assigned to the Villains team. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Heather makes fun of his newly fixed glasses, saying it makes him look more nerdy than before. During the challenge, Heather attempts to gain Cameron and Gwen's help to vote off Alejandro by telling them that Alejandro is trying to get rid of Cameron. Knowing how untrustworthy Heather is, Cameron questions why he and Gwen should trust her but in the end, the pair help her to vote for Alejandro. Izzy In Finders Creepers, when the spider (Izzy) captures Cameron and most of the other contestants, Cameron fought back out of pure adrenaline and defeated Izzy, saving himself and his fellow campers. Thanks to Izzy, Cameron finally conquered his fear of spiders, but at the same time he develops a new fear. Cameron was supposed to fight Izzy in Suckers Punched as Chris had rigged The Wheel of Misfortune to make sure everyone fight something or someone they have problem facing with. However, Mike (Mal) faced her instead after Chris told Chef to let the wheel land by itself the next time it is spun. When Izzy appears, she teases Cameron being "spider food," causing him to run away in fear. Jo Over the course of the season four, Jo’s strong physical and athletic capabilities against Cameron’s weak abilities made them fierce enemies, in a typical “nerd vs. jock” scenario. Despite being on the same team, Jo constantly bullies Cameron, referring to him as a weak and expendable contestant. However, there are occasions where they admit to having respect for one another, with Jo commending Cameron for winning challenges and Cameron respecting Jo as a leader. However, Jo was the only person who did not support Cameron to win in the finale. Kotone Lightning Cameron and Lightning barely had any interaction early on in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island due to being on opposite teams. However, through their mutual dislike of Jo, they managed to form an alliance that fell apart into a bitter rivalry, especially when they wound up as the final two of the season. Megumi Mike eagerly accepts Cameron's offer to help him control his multiple personalities in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste.]] Cameron was one of the first people to find out about Mike's secret and helps him to control it while preventing Zoey from finding out about it. In return, Mike assists his new friend in eliminating Scott, whom Cameron doesn't trust. In the next season, Cameron attempts to help Mike to figure out why he is unable to change into his alternate personalities recently. However, Cameron is unaware that Mike's evil personality, Mal, is in control of Mike's body most of the time. Mal, aware of Cameron being a threat, tries to get rid of him several times and succeeded in Zeek And Ye Shall Find. Richard Robbie Sam In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Sam, like almost everyone else, supported Cameron to win. He was especially prominent due to constantly admitting that he didn't like rooting for Lightning (which Chris said he had to due to being on the same team as him), as he usually roots for the underdogs. He did noticeably show skepticism towards Cameron's chances, but was happy when he won. When Cameron announced that he would split the prize money with all of the other cast members, Sam said he would use it to buy the "world's biggest television and every game system in existence." In Saving Private Leechball, Cameron and the rest of his team (except Courtney) brought food from the Spa Hotel and gave to Sam after he had spend the night at Boney Island without food. Scott .]] Initially, the two of them have little interaction as they were on different teams. However, after Scott was transferred to the Mutant Maggots in Runaway Model, Cameron immediately distrusts him and formed several alliances with the other campers to get rid of him. After several failed attempts, Cameron is finally be able to get rid of Scott in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. The conflict was less focused at the beginning of Total Drama All-Stars as they were again on different teams initially until Cameron switched teams in Moon Madness. After the merge, conflict between the two escalates to a new level after Cameron uses Scott as shark bait to make their raft move faster during the challenge. Selene Shana Shane Sierra Cameron and Sierra were initially shown to be good friends as they know what the other is about to say and say it at the same time. However, Sierra starts to believe that Cameron is her crush, Cody and starts to become attracted to him. For the next few episodes, Sierra refers him as Cody and will not leave him alone, similar to Cody's situation in Total Drama World Tour. Despite hoping that she will get over him eventually, Cameron soon has enough of Sierra and even attempts to quit Total Drama All-Stars in order to get away from her, breaking any form of camaraderie between the two. Staci In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, when all of the mutated creatures were released into the arena and Staci was eaten by Larry, Cameron fired a blast from his robotic suit at the plant’s roots, causing it to drop Staci and run off. She, along with everyone else besides Jo, supported Cameron to win. Sylvia Zoey and Cameron agree to form an alliance and go to the final two together in The Enchanted Franken-Forest.]] Cameron and Zoey are shown to be great friends over the course of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. During season four, Zoey helps Cameron to build confidence in himself during challenges while he helps her to strengthen her relationship with her love interest, Mike. The two will then team after the merge to get rid of a common foe. In Total Drama All-Stars, the two of them are again placed on the team. During this time, they begin to realize the sudden changes in Mike's behavior. However, Cameron was separated from her after he was transferred to the other team in Moon Madness, leaving Zoey to find out about Mike on her own until new team mate, Duncan inform her about his evil personality. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions